


[Podfic] Shoeless Joe and the Sunshine Kid | written by nimmieamee

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Canonical Character Death, Dark, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Psychological Horror, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: When Bucky was sufficiently recovered, he and Steve took a trip. They saw the baseball hall of fame. They saw a clear blue lake. They saw the countryside, with clumps of trees in many colors.(Something about this is a lie.)





	[Podfic] Shoeless Joe and the Sunshine Kid | written by nimmieamee

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shoeless Joe and the Sunshine Kid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414678) by [nimmieamee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimmieamee/pseuds/nimmieamee). 



> Thanks so much to nimmieamee for granting me permission to record this!
> 
> And special thanks to secheverri28 and heeroluva, who kindly provided me with audio files of the Spanish phrases which...I still managed to butcher, through no fault of theirs.

| 

## Downloads

  * Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rqrj218wjq8bvno/Shoeless_Joe_and_the_Sunshine_Kid.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8avxu9pe9ej40ap/Shoeless_Joe_and_the_Sunshine_Kid.m4b)
  * **Size:** 154MB/78MB | **Duration:** 02:48:16 

  
---|---


End file.
